kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Majorchord
Professor Majorchord is the Kidsongs Kids' wacky music teacher who loves music. Majorchord first appeared in Kidsongs Play Along Songs. In the 20th episode of season 2, Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson, Professor Majorchord explains that an orchestra is a band with 4 sections: the strings, the brass, the percussion and the woodwind instruments. In the end, Professor Majorchord gave Mark Humphrey his Drum lesson first. He is portrayed by Sloan Fischer. Majorchord appeared later as a main footage in The Kidsongs Television Show. Majorchord is the world's notable music leader. In The Doodlebops, he is also the Doodlebops' long-lost uncle. Personality Professor Majorchord is loving, kind, and good to students of music (whom he calls them "young musicians"). He is always nice to give anybody any music lesson that he gives him/her. He is the headmaster of his Academy of Music. Professor Majorchord would always say that "the playing side is better than the studying side". Professor Majorchord would always write letters to fans who have ideas or in need of help. In the end of writing a letter to a fan, he would always sign his name, after "Best Regards,". Professor Majorchord would always call anyone in the world. Majorchord is friendly-like and helpful and a wise-cracker. He is the De Facto leader of his Harmonious Orchestra. He would always say "Good Morning, Young Musicians", every morning. He would call a female, "Young Lady" or a male, "Young Man". It was revealed by Megan, in Kidsongs: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson that he gave music lessons to a girl named Jane for a very long time. He is optimistic and is always giving anyone tour of his home. He is headmastered and polite always to his students and his friends, including Pierre Of Paris. Professor Majorchord speaks in a lisp. Majorchord will sometimes bump into somebody, of not watching wherever he is going (for example, in Kidsongs Play Along Songs, Professor Majorchord bumped into Dr. Smithsonian before he said good morning to her.). Appearance Professor Majorchord has pale skin, brown hair and green eyes and wears a graduation souvenir with a yellow tassle on his head and a conductor's coat with musical notes on them and a saxaphone on the back of his coat. He wears a pink shirt (long sleeved) and a rainbow-squared vest underneath the coat and a pair of pink and purple flanned pants. In 2015, Professor Majorchord had later appearances: In addition, Majorchord sports a European accent, instead of a rainbow-squared vest, he sports a blue vest with musical notes. His yellow tassle on his graduation souvenir becomes gold-colored. Instead of a graduation hat, he sports a music conductor's hat on his head. #Kidsongs Play Along Songs (first appearance in Kidsongs) #Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson (final appearance in Kidsongs) Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs: Play Along Songs was released on August 1st, 1993, and Professor Majorchord debuted in the video alongside Fooba Wooba John, Dr. Smithsonian, Pierre of Paris and the Kidsongs Kids. In the video, Professor Majorchord takes the kids on a musical journey around town, which includes, introducing Jonathan (Fooba Wooba John) to them, going on a train ride, meeting Pierre Of Paris, meeting Dr. Smithsonian, playing percussion instruments and visiting Rebecca Andreassen (daughter of Vicki Andreassen and sister of Tyler Andreassen), who had a very bad cold. In the end, Professor Majorchord and the Kidsongs Kids done a finale. Kidsongs TV Show: 220: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson The 20th episode of Season 2 of the Kidsongs TV Show, Professor Majorchord's Music lesson was aired on April 29th, 1994, and Professor Majorchord was a cameo. In this episode, Professor Majorchord says that an orchestra was a band with four sessions: the Strings, the Woodwinds, the Brass and the Percussion Instruments. When he is asked by Melanee Anne Shale to teach them about music on the show, Professor Majorchord said, "You darn tootin', I can!" and he met Mark Humphrey, who wasn't a student of music and Professor Majorchord shows Janet Veyts all the instruments in 4 sessions. In the end, Professor Majorchord gives Mark Humphrey his first Drum Lesson on Saturday at 10:30 am. Kidsongs: Musical Mystery Professor Majorchord appeared as computer voice over in Kidsongs Musical Mystery. In this computer game, Professor Majorchord is having a concert tonight, but discovers that all the instruments were missing! In the gameplay with Billy or Ruby, Professor Majorchord cannot find his baton. and when his baton is found on something, Professor Majorchord was so happy that he can conduct a song. In the end of the gameplay, his concert was a smashing sucess! About Professor Majorchord Like any other music teachers, Professor Majorchord is the De Facto leader of a music class. Professor Majorchord's Quotes * "Good morning, students!" * "Welcome to the world renowned Professor Majorchord's..that's me! Academy of Music!" * "Nonsense. There's an instrument for everybody. Here, try this triangle." * "Splendiferous! Now, let's try this cowbell." * "I thought my students should meet you. Young musicians, this man with the tuba is Fooba Wooba John, a very fellow musician". * "Magnificent horns and fabulous woodwinds, exotic percussion instruments and vibrant strings". * "Rhythm, harmony, melody, conducting or composition?" * "Yes, young lady. We do. An orchestra is comprised with four sections: the strings, the woodwinds, the brass and the percussion instruments." * "Children, the adventure continues. I think we should drop on Monsieur Pierre. He's both an artiste and a musician." * "Would it be possible to take a moment and teach the children that French music?" * "I'm taking my fine musicians out into the world today, as we continue the study of music". *"Ooh, perhaps you know some songs that combine science and music?" * "How about a song to cheer you up?" * "Students, let's work on our percussion instruments. Lauren, why don't you lead your fellow musicians in the Chicki Chicki Beat?" * "How are you feeling, Rebecca?" * "Good morning, young musicians. Have you been practicing your French horn, Katie?" * "Are you a student of music?" * "Ya darn tootin I can!" * "O.K., now let me see --oh yes! I can fit you in at 10:30 on Saturday, for your first drum lesson." * "There is one thing that I'm very serious about at my school of music: and that is that everyone must have a wonderful time!" * "Nah, you can use mine" Trivia * Professor Majorchord was the only character who done 2 appearances on Kidsongs. * Professor Majorchord never appeared with Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle (in Season 2-4) and Freckles Biggle in Biggleland in Season 5. * Along with Pierre of Paris, Dr. Smithsonian and Fooba Wooba John, Professor Majorchord was the only Kidsongs Character in Kidsongs: Play Along Songs. * Professor Majorchord only appeared in The Kidsongs TV Show: Season 2: Episode 20: Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson, where he met Marcus "Mark" Humphrey, who wanted drum lessons and shows Janet Veyts all the musical instruments in four sessions. His friend Pierre the Painter appeared in Kidsongs: Season 2: Episode 3: Billy's Tummy Ache, where Billy suffers from eating too much candy. * It revealed that Professor Majorchord gives students music lessons. * Before Majorchord debuted in Kidsongs Play Along Songs, Professor Quackenbush debuted in Kidsongs Very Silly Songs * In Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs, it was mentioned that Majorchord and Billy Biggle love trains together. * After Sloan Fischer's death, Patrick Thomas O'Brien, who played Mr. Dewey from Saved by the Bell and Uncle Stretch from Stuart Little, took over as Professor Majorchord and Professor Quackinbush. * Professor Majorchord speaks in a Soundalike lisp and a Delta-Music lisp. Along with his neice, Deedee Doodle in the fourth season of the Doodlebops, Professor Majorchord's favorite color is purple. Photo The Doodlebops Professor Majorchord will appear in the Doodlebops TV Series in the fourth season, where he roles as Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle and Moe Doodle's long-lost uncle. Category:Males Category:Kidsongs Character Category:Characters